Iris of The Codesight
by roshamee
Summary: A genius capable at every aspect Haruhi Urami is a high schooler and the brother of his twin sister Chika Urami .. With all of his effort , he seeks an authority so he can live with bright future without all of the darkness pain in world with his sister But suddenly all of his dreams crumbles because the sudden disaster 'End of the world'


Just a little more, And my future will rest assured.

" Congratulation ! You actually made it till this far ! you're really a splendid person"

" Ah .. yes sir, it was thanks for your guidance i'll pass this olympiads math competition"

Thats right, its was just like an usual daily compliment for me , and i think i growed accustomed to be getting praised from the higher person above me. Because its necessary for my steeping stone to get an authority and hold it for my own future personal safety

That was my goal ..

" Haha .. Dont take it so lightly , you'll won the first place of the math competition test as a high school student. And maybe not just the math, you'll exceed in all knowledge. Trully a genius capable monster you'll become now Ahahaa"

Monster huh.

"Please, its nothing much.I think myself quite lucky because the other competitor is more scary genius than me"

"Ahaha , so modest of you. Just keep at your best, i know you are doing this for someone important to you right? just dont push yourself too hard and make that important person worried. Because i think i want to recruit you sooner at my department the first day you graduates"

Right.. its all just for her

Just for that person bright future, comfortably life, smile, and..

"Yes , thank you very much sir. I will not disappoint you"

I want her live without all of the darkness pain of the world

6 years ago

"B- Brother ! W-why are you have bruised all over your body ?? .. I-Is it because of me?"

Tear began dwelling on her brown eyes , while she wake up and sit in the corner of the bed

Her black long hair swayed beautifuly because the airflow from the opened hospital window..

"Eee... ? Why wouldve i got a bruise because of you? You'll sleep like a log from the entire time today right ? so rest asured its not your fault .. i just.. i just slipped on the school stairs haha"

With a dumb expression, i smile to her and bring her a glass of water from the hospital water dispenser

"Wh- What ? is it true? um .. I mean is it hurt? let chika treat your bruise brother .. i have antiseptic and other thing here .. umm is it this bottle or this one .. umm"

Thats her name, Chika Urami flustered and begin checking the first aid pack near her bed and confusing antiseptic bottle with other thing

Since child she have a weak body , always got sick and getting a bed rest full a week after a month

"Thanks chika .. This one.. okay, then please take care of mEEE !! AAW ITS HURT!!"

"Now.. now.. Stand still , brotheeer .. you'll gonna be better after this"

After i point the antiseptic , chika begin to treat my wound..

Actually getting this wound if anyone can look better to it.. won't be the same as etting injuries fall from the stairs it was because ..

I am fighting with 5 delintquent classmate alone.. Instead fight it seem like i be their punch training..

Because chika have a weak body, she'll be their target of bully and in exchange for chika peace of mind. I challange them to just punch me instead of chika to some place ,

as i predicted some passerby calling help when they see me getting beaten to the pulp and then police play their role

All the pain.. I dont want it to hapen to chika so i decide it! I must be a person of authority ! I must be capable of anything ! I must be strong in my own way so i can protect chika at all cost ! because ...

she is ..

my one and only ..

Family, Haruhi urami twins sister

haruhi pov 16 year old , High school student

"Congratulation brother for your competition.. Brother is a genius afterall. No wonder you will win that competition easy as making pancake, since you have very good memory and remember all kind of number formula in your head or so you always say ."

I dont know why but what chika said is true, my memory for remembering any kind of numbers is very good.. so something like math formula and binary program instruction i'll remember it even just reading it once if i'll get serious for it

"Chika.. your too much , even i dont know how to make a pancake, you know it was you who makes all the food since we live in aunty's apartment "

"The one who is too much is your head brother, Anyway speaking of pancake .. i want it now !! since my health now getting better i am gonna make you one brother haru , how about it?"

"Okay i'll take that as your congratulation cake for me "

We live in our aunt apartment since we're 11 .. Aunty decide to take care of us because our parrent divorced and not a long from that, our mother died by suicide... father gone missing and never appear again .. Since aunty is very rare to come home to because work overseas , we'll live together when chika state condition is better

"I made it very fast now then, w-wait a bit brother... "

"yeah chi-"

with a sudden all of the object in the room shaking ,makes many falling object sound

"Wh-what happening brother ??? "

"Is an earthquake .. Chika quick hide behind the table"

as fast as posible i grab chika hand and hide her under the dining table..

with a sound of falling object everywhere .. the tv was already turned on when chika watching tv show before i came home .. now showing news report and what it says make my eyes jumping out

[Attention to all people ! This is an instruction to evacuate from the nation ! Make sure you must evacuate to more large area and dont go to any other near a height building .. because a heavy meteor shower happening at all parts of the world in every nation ... I repeat meteor shower hap--]

the channel sudenly cut off ..

What the heck happening ?

My mind suddenly froze out.. Meteor shower ? What it means by meteor shower ..

As i knew any object that come to earth , will be detected by NASA even before the predicted object orbit want to crash to the earth ... then why is it so suddenly entering and crashing to earth without any information, moreover with this high scale of earthquake !!

"Brother what are you thinking about .. lets quickly evacuate first , i dont know what meteo or something is .. we must save ourselves first brother haru"

as i came back from my thought because chika grabing the hem of my shirt,

thats right , this is not time for thinking such a thing. We must go to even more larger area without any building on it for evacuate

"Sorry chika youre right lets go ,"

"unn"

with chika nodding i'll quickly grab chika's hand and exit the building .. since were in 5th floor we dont have choice too use the stairs to go down

as the still shaking ground , we can see the outside there was very tall building far away slowly clashing with a meteor like object and collapse slowly to the ground.. all people panicly run trying to evacuate themself so much cry and shout over here and there

"Wh-what is that ? B-Brother I-I I really scare .. I - I can't... move my leg

.. B-Brother ... I .. scare"

When i look my back. Chika with a trembling voice and her body shaking violently.. clenching my hand so hard as if she would never want to let it go

It feels like that time.. when our parrent divorce and fighting we're decide to run from home .. Chika trembles because she afraid to be separated with me so much .. and in there i'll say

"Chika !! its no problem all is gonna be allright ... you still have me , i won't go anywhere ! .. now get on me .. i'll give you a piggyback"

chika silently look at me swiping her tears then for some reason she smile .. and put her hand on my shoulder casualy ride on my back when i held her

"brother... , why.. just for me .."

then chika hiding her face on my back, she muttered something with a low voice

".. .. its not fair.. i cant love you .. more than this .."

" huh ?? ch- chika.. "

Chika muttering something .. I didnt hear it so clear. Is she says 'love' by any means?

As we running downstairs , the ground shaking more violently

it seems our apartment is gonna collapse anytime now ,

" arghh.. a little bit more we arrive at ground"

"Brother .. it seems the apartment , .. the apartment will collapse .. just leave me here .. Brotheer .. just go by yourself .. You will make it if yo-"

"NO ! I wont go anywhere without you idiot ... its a little bit more so wait chika"

"brother .."

And then the ground shakes to the point we fall to the parking lot from the 2nd floor apartment

"aargh .. chika ... you .. allright ?"

"f-fine .. i'm fine brother"

"allright we must ru.. n .. "

we're succesfull arrive at the ground but then my hope is gone ..

the apartment soon enough will collapse and crashing to us its the same with any other nearest building.. without thinking i'm already grabing chika hand tightly

as i gulping my saliva.. there is no way we can avoid that collapsing building surounding us .. then chika breaking the silent began to open her mouth

"T-thanks... "

huh?

"Brother ... i .. thank you for everything .. i cant thank enough for you .. for all what've you done for me till now .. thanks"

"chika .."

as we stare each other

"if ... if we have a chance to life again then .. if it comes to it then .. chika decide it .. chika will protect brother haru .. Because I really.. Love you .. "

The building collapsing and very likely we cant escape anywhere again .. as we both accepting the faith and despite being blood related chika confessed to me

suddenly .. something happening

"wh- what is happening"

before the building collapsing and crashing to our body a black matter with something like number patern, surrounding us and the time feels like stoping ..

chika hands tightened and embrace me .. she will never let me go no matter what

and the black matters that surrounding us one by one inserting to our both head.. Imprinting the numbers to our brain

then the start of miracle begin..

"Wh-where .. am.. i?"

my sight suddenly change from the collapsing building into a underground like rooms with so much weird stuff like an ancient thing in a shiny gold plated.. for some reason my left hand grab a big dark book and my right hand touching a glowing dark gem with numbers flying around and then the gem shatter like a dust

".. what with all those number .. and .. this is ? ... the book .. it feels like the number ... imprinting code to my head"

The book glowing with numbers writen on it all flying around to my head and sudenly so much number code inserting my brain

after that a machine like sound appear in head

[Synchronization complete.. ]

[All code spell from the book of urmgard completely imprinted to the brain by the iris of the codesight.. All the codes will be executed by imaginazing the code of the spell]

[Iris of the codesight will be activated to read the code pattern and automatically imprinting to the brain]

[Activating Iris of The Codesight... ]

[Complete.. State of life essence and magic essence will be calculated by iris of the codesight.. Due to the book of urmgard policy from imprinting code , current state race of job changed from human archmage to variant demon sorcerer lord ... ]

Haa ? Iam began hallucinating something? its so fantasy like plot novel i've been like to read when i have a free time..

I think i forgot something important because that machine like sound .. THATS RIGHT !

" CHIKAAA ... !! WHERE ARE CHIKA ?? "

as i search around the room there no one here except me .. then rushly i'll go search a way exit.. there is one exit way closed with a big steel door with so much imprinted number flying around

"This number again .. what is those .. it says .. [zero-seven-eight-two-five-six-three...] "

with very fast like machine sound interpreting the number in door on my head suddenly the door glowing and sudenly oppened

Shiver began quilling on my body..

about dozen of man lying on the ground with full of blood

"Wh-wha-what happening .. bl-bloo-blood everywhere"

My head blanking for a moment.. unable to analyze what happen in this place

then a person gets up with numbers flying all around his/her body .. the person slowly approaching me and opening up her hood

In this place with just only illuminated by the torches behind me. That person face reveal the beauty with brown eyes black long hair with her skin painted by the red blood and began opening her mouth

"br... brother... i-is is that you ?"

"ch- chika?"

the air suddenly colder than before as we stare at each other but chika with her sharp gaze stare at my face ..

why ? its me your brother? why chika give me that look?

"where is this .. moreover..."

"why brother have a pair of horn on his head ?"

eh? a horn...

-it was the begining story of a demon who got the iris of the codesight-

 ** _author note_**

\First of all let me express my thank for anyone who read this writing of mine

THANK YOU VERY MUCH !!!!!

This is actually my first scratch of light novel so please do tell me if i'm bad at what aspect so i can revise my stories ..

Please do comment my stories T.T for my better lattest chapter /


End file.
